Warrior
by rosalina2123
Summary: When Caleb is hurt, will Tris be there for him, and will he have the strength to pull through. Teach me how to fight I'll show you how to win You're my mortal flaw And I'm your fatal sin Let me feel the sting The pain The burn Under my skin Put me to the test I'll prove that I'm strong Won't let myself believe That what we feel is wrong I Finally see what You knew was inside me Al


Chapter 1

The feeling of a sharp pain in my side causes me to toss and turn as I realize it's being caused by whatever is inside me that Jeanie and the other person put there. I know I should go get Tris but I don't even think I can make it and anyways she only knows I'm not feeling good and went to lie down, but she said she would check on me. I try to get up and I get to a standing position before I realize I can't do it and I fall to the floor. The pain is jolting as I find tears stinging my eyes, and I feel like I'm going to throw up. I grab the trashcan and do so, and when I'm done I realize I really need help, and I need to get this thing out of me. I can't wait to get It out with help because I know it'll just get worse but i'm scared to do so, what if I can't go through with it? I manage to convince myself to do it and I grab the knife out of my drawer, then manage to crawl to the bathroom.

Once there I fumble for a towel and then after spreading it out I sit on it to catch the blood. I very fearfully make the first cut and blood spurts on the towel, I almost pass out but I get myself together, and after making the wound big enough I reach my fingers into it. I feel something metallic and I start to tug at it , and that's when I hear the door open. "Caleb"she calls out, "In here"i respond. She opens the door and comes in, and at the first sight of blood she reacts, "god what have you done"she asks kneeling down beside me. "I don't know, there's something inside me, it was hurting me and I needed to get it out"I say, "k, let me help alright, just lay down"she says motioning for me to lay on the towel. I do as she says and after putting a hand to my cheek,she washes her hands, and then kneels down again and reaches into the wound. "oh ow"I say as she grabs a hold of the object and pulls it out. "shh it's ok, it's over,oh wow"she says turning the object in her hands, "what is it"I ask her, "shh, it's a microchip, did they put it in you"she asks as she stitches up the wound, "yeah, a few weeks ago"I say, "do you mind telling me what happened"she asks as she finishes and helps me stand, "no"I say as she guides me to the bed and gets me under the covers.

She lays down beside me, rubbing my back, and soon enough I fall asleep, remembering how this all started.

Flashback

 _The feeling of hands lifting me off the bed wakes me up out of a dead sleep, scared and panicked I start to kick and squirm. A hand smacks me cheek, "boy stop, you'll only make it worse for yourself"the voice says. I stop and suddenly we reach a vastly white room, where they proceed to place me on an exam table and then undress me. When they leave I see Jeannie and the doctor come in, "what's happening"I ask, "we're going to do some tests, you'll be fine,now relax"she says in her ice cold voice. I feel a blanket put on me and then my boxers being pulled down, and something ,a thermometer put inside me,then it's over. Then they roll me on my back and put a cold gel on my stomach. Then they proceed to put a wand on my stomach and look at the image on the screen. "He's good to go, get the tools for me please"the doctor asks. "yes of course"she says going across the room and wheeling the tray by the bed. I see the scalpel and tense up as the doctor puts anterseptic on my lower abdomen near my right hip, and then pokes me with needle,which provides a burning senstaion and then nuumbness. I see him put the scalpel against my skin as he cuts me open and then grabs a microchip, after which he tries to force it into my side. Blood is everywhere as he tries several times over and then finally succeeds, and then puts stitches in my side. I feel weak after everything I've been through and feel like i'm going to be sick, and before I know it I throw up on the floor, "shit, get a bed pan"she says and the doctor does so as she sits me up and I continue to throw up into it._

 _Then I finish and they lean me back on the exam table, where the doctor puts cold gel on my stomach again and then checks the image on the screen, "it's ok, he's in shock from the blood loss, we need to give him some blood, now"he says. I watch as she goes across the room, gets the bag of a blood out of the fridge, and then comes back, then the doctor puts it in my arm, After this I pass out and I know no more._


End file.
